Don J
Don J is a human guardian, one of five sent by Count Langlan to protect Iriya as she hunts the Nobles who either killed or turned her whole family with her being the only survivor. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He is described as a man around forty of average height and build in a hunting cap with a strong fight in his eyes stood in front of the booth, which surprisingly enough was devoid of patrons. There was a red towel draped around his neck. Iriya’s eyes caught the gleam of darts between the fingers of his right hand. He later brandishes a 12 pound large-bore rifle. Personality He is a very crafty, highly experienced, versatile, stealthy and seasoned warrior. He has a look in his eye that always shows he has alot of fight in him despite still being able to stay out of the spotlight and blend into the background not being noticed by most hiding in plane sight. He seems to love his profession and the position suits him very well. This may change when he isn't working as par with his ability to blend into the background he likely maintains a civilian personality that doesn't allow for people to think he does the work he does. He has strong resistance to fear able to operate int he heat of battle with out panicking. He is very comfortable with weapons and may always carry some on him never being completely off guard. Biography He first appears int he story throwing a dart at Iriya which she cuts with no real effort. He was manning a booth to blend into the festivities, possibly stolen from someone else. He pretends to be just another one of the gamemasters using this as a cover hiding in plane sight. He is crafty enough to use the dart as a distraction to get Meeker away from her. But it seems he is stolen by one of Kraken's servants who is never given a name. Kraken's Water Warrior is defeated by a combined effort of Iriya, Al, and his fire dragon. J takes this opportunity to catch Al off guard in an alleyway right after the battle killing him and knocking out Meeker and Iriya putting them in a wagon. But he is ambushed by the Water Warrior who has survived his defeat. In a fierce battle the two fight evenly to the end with J being killed by the enemy's riffle blast just as he also get his revenge throwing one last heat dart to take him out as well with both being killed. Powers and Abilities 'Don J is a human warrior who has an eagle eye and accuracy with long range weapons especially that of darts. He is highly skilled at stealth ranging in cloaking his appearance in plain sight staying over looked even when bringing attention to himself. He is able to go completely unnoticed as he acts as support for Iriya as she hunts and kills high ranking Greater Nobles with out them knowing of his presence. He is the last to survive the other five highly skilled guardians beside Gianne. He is highly skilled using and proficient with a wide range of weapons, even those of the Nobility given to him by Count Langlan and possibly other lords he has served. He may be the maker of the array of different darts he has at his disposal. ' Equipment Darts Large-Bore Rifle- A kind of repeating rifle and continuous firing weapon used for hunting practices. It is a powerful weapon used also in war which packs enough force to explode the head of a human from short or long range. Don J's is a 12 pound weapon which immediately shows its power from the way it kicks when fired. For him to be able to handle this power shows he is a man of great skill and ability with weapons in general. Transportation Wagon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Guardian Category:Hunters